The present invention relates to crystalline solid and amorphous forms of the title compound which has the chemical structure shown below:

2-acetamidoethyl 4-chlorophenyl-(3-trifluoromethylphenoxy)-acetate, (3-trifluoromethylphenoxy)-(4-chlorophenyl)acetic acid 2-acetylaminoethyl ester or halofenate is a chiral compound which is useful in ameliorating Type II diabetes and hyperlipidemia (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,262,118 and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/656,567, which are incorporated by reference in their entirety). Halofenate contains a single chiral center at an asymmetrically substituted carbon atom alpha to one of the carbonyl carbon atoms (*), and therefore exists in two enantiomeric forms.
Significant side effects have been noted using racemic halofenate including gastrointestinal bleeding from stomach and peptic ulcers (see, e.g., Friedberg, S. J. et al., Clin. Res. (1986) Vol. 34, No. 2: 682A). In addition, there were some indications of drug-drug interactions of racemic halofenate with agents such as warfarin sulfate (also referred to as 3-(alpha-acetonylbenzyl)-4-hydroxycoumarin or COUMADIN™ (Dupont Pharmaceuticals, E.I. Dupont de Nemours and Co., Inc., Wilmington, Del. U.S.A.)) (see, e.g., Vesell, E. S, and Passantanti, G. T., Fed. Proc. (1972) 31(2): 538). COUMADIN™ is believed to be stereospecifically metabolized by cytochrome P450 2C9, the principal form of human liver P450 which modulates in vivo drug metabolism of several other drugs (see, e.g., Miners, J. O. et al, Bri. J. Clin. Pharmacol. (1998) 45: 525-538). Cytochrome P450 2C9 is inhibited by racemic α-(phenoxy)phenylacetic acid, e.g., halofenic acid. Thus, administration of a racemic halofenate can lead to a variety of drug interaction problems with other drugs, including anticoagulants, anti-inflammatory agents and other drugs that are metabolized by cytochrome P450 2C9.
It has been found that the (−)-enantiomer of halofenic acid is about twenty-fold less active in its ability to inhibit cytochrome P450 2C9 compared to the (+)-enantiomer (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,262,118). Thus, it is desirable to administer the (−)-enantiomer of halofenic acid or its derivatives which are substantially free of the (+)-enantiomer to reduce the possibility of drug interactions.
While biological activity is a sine non qua for an effective drug, a compound must also be capable of large scale manufacturing and the physical properties of the compound can markedly impact the effectiveness and cost of a formulated active ingredient.
Amorphous and different crystalline solid forms of compounds are frequently encountered among pharmaceutically useful compounds. Physical properties including solubility, melting point/endotherm maximum, density, hardness, crystalline shape and stability can be quite different for different forms of the same chemical compound.
Crystalline solid and amorphous forms may be characterized by scattering techniques, e.g., x-ray diffraction powder pattern, by spectroscopic methods, e.g., infra-red, solid state 13C and 19F nuclear magnetic resonance spectroscopy and by thermal techniques, e.g, differential scanning calorimetry or differential thermal analysis. Although the intensities of peaks in the x-ray powder diffraction patterns of different batches of a compound may vary slightly, the peaks and the peak locations are characteristic for a specific crystalline solid or amorphous form. Additionally, infrared, Raman and thermal methods have been used to analyze and characterize crystalline and solid amorphous forms. Solid and amorphous forms may be characterized by data from the X-ray powder diffraction pattern determined in accordance with procedures which are known in the art (see J. Haleblian, J. Pharm. Sci. 1975 64:1269-1288, and J. Haleblain and W. McCrone, J. Pharm. Sci. 1969 58:911-929).
There is a problem identifying a suitable form which (i) possesses adequate chemical stability during the manufacturing process, (ii) is efficiently prepared, purified and recovered, (ii) provides acceptable solubility in pharmaceutically acceptable solvents, (iii) is amenable to manipulation (e.g. flowability and particle size) and formulation with negligible decomposition or change of the physical and chemical characteristics of the compound, (iv) exhibits acceptable chemical stability in the formulation. In addition, forms containing a high molar percent of the active ingredient are highly desirable since they minimize the quantity of material which must be formulated and administered to produce a therapeutically effective dose. These often conflicting requirements make identification of suitable forms a challenging and important problem which must be solved by the skilled pharmaceutical scientist before drug development can proceed in earnest.
Therefore, there is a need for crystalline solid and amorphous forms of (−)-halofenate and an efficient process for producing crystalline solid forms of (−)-halofenate.
Solutions to the above difficulties and deficiencies are needed before halofenate becomes effective for routine treatment of insulin resistance, Type 2 diabetes and hyperlipidemia.
Biphenyl compounds are generally crystalline, poorly water soluble and hydrophobic, resulting in difficulties in the preparation of pharmaceutical formulations and problems associated with bioavailability. Accordingly, efforts were made to discover amorphous and crystalline solid forms of (−)-halofenate and to investigate the properties thereof. There were discovered five crystalline solid forms and an amorphous form. The present invention fulfills the above needs by providing amorphous and crystalline solid forms of (−)-halofenate and methods for alleviating insulin resistance, Type 2 diabetes and hyperlipidemia, while presenting a better adverse effect profile.